slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ayano16/Rozdział 4
Następnego dnia zerwałam się jak poparzona z łóżka. Od razu podbiegłam do biurka wyłączając wyjątkowo głośny i działający na nerwy budzik. Przerwał mi taki piękny sen! Romantyczna kolacja we dwoje... Tylko nie mam pojęcia z kim. Nie pokazał twarzy, ale może to i dobrze. Dziś postanowiłam ubrać zakupioną wczoraj sukienkę. Dobrałam wszystkie dodatki wybrane przez Alexego i pognałam na dół z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Gdy byłam już na dole dostrzegłam małą kartkę na blacie w kuchni obok talerza kanapek i przygotowanej do zalania herbaty. Podniosłam karteczkę i przeczytałam: "Ayano, nie chciałam Cię budzić o pierwszej w nocy, dlatego zostawiam krótką wiadomość. Musiałam pilnie wyjechać na rozprawę i wrócę dopiero za kilka dni. Może przenocujesz u jakiejś koleżanki albo zaprosisz kilka do siebie? Do portfela włożyłam ci kilka stówek, powinny starczyć dla Ciebie. Mama" Eh... Nie lubiłam, kiedy tak nagle wyjeżdżała nawet się ze mną nie żegnając. Zirytowana wyrzuciłam zgnieciony papierek do śmieci i szybko skonsumowałam śniadanie. Przed wyjściem ubrałam jeszcze buty i czarne bolerko, po czym wyszłam zamykając dom na klucz. Do szkoły dotarłam grubo przed dzwonkiem. Miałam jeszcze całe pół godziny! Postanowiłam pójść do piwnicy i poczekać tam do dzwonka lub przynajmniej na kogoś z chłopaków. Klucz zawsze zostawiali w małej szczelinie pod schodami. Wyciągnęłam go więc z tamtąd i weszłam do piwnicy. Cała była zawalona jakimiś pudłami i śmieciami, jednak była tu też stara sofa z pokoju nauczycielskiego i duży stół oraz kawałek wolnej przestrzeni. Zadowolona zapaliłam światło i usiadłam na kanapie. Dziś miał być ten test z fizyki, więc wyciągnęłam książkę i zeszyt, by móc zacząć powtarzać. Jakiś kwadrans później do piwnicy wszedł Lysander. - Ayano? - Zapytał zdziwiony. - Cześć. - Pomachałam mu szczerząc ząbki w uśmiechu. - Wkradłaś się do piwnicy? - Uniósł brwi. - To nielegalne. - Chciałabym zauważyć, że nie ja jedna. - Uśmiechnęłam się łobuzersko. - Nic nie mówiłem. - Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Wyglądasz jakoś... Inaczej. - Stwierdził podchodząc do stolika. - Tak, ubrałam sukienkę. - Zaśmiałam się. - Uważam, że bardzo ładnie wyglądasz. - Skomplementował mnie. - Przestań, bo się zarumienię. - Zaśmiałam się. - Ale muszę się skupić. - Potrząsnęłam głową. Ja wróciłam do nauki, a Lys wyciągnął swój notatnik – cud, że jeszcze go nie zubił – i siadając obok mnie zaczął coś w nim gryzmolić. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut nic się nie działo, jednak pięć minut przed dzwonkiem do piwnicy wpadł Kastiel. - Cześć Lysander, masz już...? - Dopiero wtedy zauważył mnie. - Ayano? - Cześć. Mnie też miło znowu Cię widzieć. - Zaśmiałam się. - Ayano przyszła tu się pouczyć. - Wyjaśnił białowłosy. - Jak przyszedłem już tu była. - Dodał. - Już myślałem, że przerwałem wam randkę. - Rzekł uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem. - Pewnie. Randka pół godziny przed lekcją. - Zakpiłam. - Miłość czasu nie liczy. - Zauważył kolorowooki. - Coś sugerujesz? - Spytałam jednocześnie z Kasem. - Nie, ja stwierdzam fakt. - Odpowiedział uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem. - No chyba że... - Znowu! - Jesteście dziś wyjątkowo zgrani. - Stwierdził Lys. - A tak jakoś wyszło. - Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Dobra, lecę. Nie chcę się spóźnić na lekcję. Zakówałam do tego testu i chcę mieć conajmniej cztery! - Dodałam pakując się i ruszając w stronę wyjścia. - Nie uda Ci się. - Oznajmił Kas. - Jak zwykle mnie wspierasz. - Fuknęłam. - Zawsze do usług. - Zakpił czerwonowłosy. Przewróciłam teatralnie oczami i opuściłam pomieszczenie. Idąc pod salę minęłam pokój gospodarzy, z którego właśnie wyszła Melania w towarzystwie Nataniela. Blondyn przyjaźnie się ze mną przywitał, szatynka już nieco mniej entuzjastycznie. Kiedy dotarłam pod salę czekał tam już Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Iris i Violetta. - Późno dzisiaj przyszłaś. - Zauważył Kentin. - Budzik mnie nie obudził. - Mruknęłam. - Nauczyliście się do testu? - Zmieniłam temat. - Tak. - Odpowiedzieli chórkiem. - Choć nie do końca rozumiem. - Przyznała Iris. - Ja też. - Dorzuciła się Violetta. - Nie martwcie się dziewczyny, na pewno dacie radę! - Oznajmił radośnie Alexy. - Pewnie! - Poparłam go. - Damy z siebie wszystko. - Dodałam uśmiechając się. Właśnie w tym momencie zadźwięczał dzwonek. Dziewczyny rzuciły się z powrotem do zeszytów, a i ja wyciągnęłam swój, by jeszcze utrwalić. Nauczyciel pojawił się chwilę później i musieliśmy wejść do sali, gdzie na większość z nas czekała zguba. *** Lekcje minęły dosyć szybko. Nim się obejrzałam zabrzmiał ostatni upragniony dzwonek i wreszcie mogłam iść do domu. Skierowałam się do szafki, w której planowałam zostawić kilka niepotrzebnych mi książek. Właśnie zamykałam szafkę, gdy obok mnie stanęła Iris otwierając swoją. - Hej Iris. Masz może wolny wieczór? - Zapytałam. - Niestety. - Westchnęła. - Muszę siedzieć w domu dopóki brat nie wróci. A co? - Chciałam Cię zaprosić do siebie na noc, ale skoro nie możesz... - Teraz ja westchnęłam. - Wiesz, jak nie masz co robić, to przyjdź do mnie na noc. - Zasugerowała zamykając szafkę. - Serio mogę? - Spytałam zaskoczona. - Jasne. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Tylko teraz muszę iść coś załatwić. Może przyszłabyś tak na osiemnastą? - Okey. Ah, chwila... - Zająkałam się. - Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie mieszkasz. - Faktycznie... - Zamyśliła się na moment. - Poproś Kastiela. - Kastiela? - Zrobiłam zdziwioną minę. - No tak. Przyjaźnimy się od dzieciństwa. Wie gdzie mieszkam. - Zauważyła. - Poproś go, to Cię zaprowadzi. Narka! - Dodała i odeszła korytarzem ku wyjściu. - Eh... No okey. - Mruknęłam. Wyszłam ze szkoły na dziedziniec i przeczesałam otoczenie. Kurcze. Nigdzie nie widziałam Kasa, więc nie mogłam go poprosić o pomoc. Przygryzłam wargę. Co mam zrobić? Odwróciłam się i już chciałam z powrotem wejść do szkoły zobaczyć, czy nie ma go w piwnicy, kiedy to najzwyczajniej w świecie na niego wpadłam. Musiał przytrzymać mnie za ramię, żebym nie upadła. - Wybacz. - Odsunęłam się. - Właśnie Cię szukałam. - Mnie? - Uniósł brwi. - Po co? - Mógłbyś mnie później zaprowadzić do Iris? - Zapytałam. - Zostaję u niej na noc, a nie wiem gdzie mieszka. - Nie podała Ci adresu? - Spytał. - Powiedziała, że mam poprosić Ciebie. - Odpowiedziałam rozbawiona. - No dobra. - Westchnął. - Tylko ubierz spodnie, bo na motorze będzie Ci niewygodnie w tej kiecce. - Dodał. - Motorze? - Zbladłam. - Chyba nie boisz się motorów? - Przybrał wyzywającą pozę. - A skąd! - Oburzyłam się. - Pod moim domem o szóstej. Nie spóźnij się. Odwróciłam się napięcie i odeszłam szybkim krokiem. Co on sobie myślał? Ja miałabym bać się motoru?! Bo w zasadzie nie boję się ich, ale prędkości, z jaką mogą jechać... Jeszcze Kastiel za kierownicą... Wpakowałam się w niezłe bagno. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana i obrałam za cel dom. Zanim przyjedzie muszę jeszcze odrobić lekcje, spakować się i zobaczyć, czy nie ma na jutro żadnego testu... Życie licealistki jest ciężkie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach